


Touch

by serafine



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafine/pseuds/serafine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little bit of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Their his, not mine. No foul, no sue.  
> Spoilers: none  
> Originally Posted: July 23, 2000

Mulder's thighs are warm against mine. He's holding himself up so he won't crush me. I close my eyes and I can feel the touch of his long fingers working their way down my spine. I sigh in contentment and try very hard to just float, and not think, and relax.  
There are days when I ache for this - for the simple touch of a man's hands on my body. I think if Mulder knew just how much, I'd never get another backrub out of him...

~ ~ ~ 

I can feel the tension in her back melting away. After all these years, I know exactly where the worst knots try and hide. She doesn't let me do this for her very often - it's usually after a couple of days standing in the autopsy suite, hunched over a body (or bodies) trying to bring to light the truth buried within each corpse.  
There are tight muscles all across her back, and it feels like someone implanted rocks in between her shoulder blades. I focus on the muscles beneath, their curve and shape, following them with my hands, trying not to think of the creamy white skin that hides them from the world. Trying desperately not to think of Scully's beautiful back, or the graceful curves of her... 

~ ~ ~ 

His strong thumbs are doing wonderful things to my lower spine and his fingers are touching the sides of my hips. For the briefest moment I can feel his hands tighten and clutch and caress and then it is gone, accompanied by a very deep sigh I hear from somewhere above me.

He cracks his knuckles and resumes his massage back across my shoulders. My back feels much better, though I am loathe to tell him so - he might stop. It's the indulgence of him touching me that I don't want to let go of. 

There are days that I think that the only people who ever touch us are EMT's. The only people we ever see are each other. I should let him do this more often. He doesn't seem to mind, and he's very good at it. 

There are days I wish we had the courage to do more than just this...

~ ~ ~

Scully sighs again, but this time there is a slightly different undertone to it, almost a moan underneath it. I change tactics, and stop putting so much pressure into it. Just rubbing my palms back and forth across her skin. If I step too far across the line, she'll say thanks, like she usually does, and I'll stop. I lift up my palms so I am only touching her with my fingertips and glide my hands down her spine...

~ ~ ~

I was almost asleep, and Mulder teases his way down to my lower back and it is all I can do not to arch my hips towards him. Is this a game of wills? Is he teasing or flirting? I can't always tell. Okay, two can play at this...

~ ~ ~

Scully stretches slightly underneath me, flips her hair, and makes this hmmmmmm sound deep in the back of her throat. Whoa, that's not fair, Scully, not fair t'all. I retaliate with a brush of the backs of my nails up her spine...

~ ~ ~

I squirm and roll over slightly, and he remains poised looming over me, his left hand still on my spine. "That ... that tickles, Mulder."

"It's supposed to," he says as he does it again. 

I squirm some more and look up and he's closer than he was before - a lot closer. His eyes are impossibly green and deep. And he waits right there, waits for me to make the choice. I swallow convulsively and reach one hand up to the side of his face and stroke my thumb across his lower lip. He leans down to me and our lips meet hesitantly, just a whisper of a kiss. Mulder pulls back a bit and our eyes meet. Permission is asked for and given with a glance. I smile as his lips come back down firmly against mine.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

the end

thanks for reading

serafine


End file.
